The Storm
by Dandilyons
Summary: She came in the midst of a storm. Her life entertwined with his from the moment he layed eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The cellar door violanty slammed back and forth as the wind ripped through the area. Darry, Soda, and Two-Bit sat uneasy as the winds roared outside. Darry shot up and began pacing. "Where in Sam Hill is that damn boy? Storm's fixin' to turn into a tornado any second. Got me worried half to death."

"Pony'll be here soon enough," Sodapop offered over the noisy wind.

Without warning Ponyboy and Johnny shot into the shelter like bats out of hell. "Darry!" Ponyboy hollared. "There's a girl layin' out in the road. Must've got hit with debris or something."

"You guys sit tight, I'll be right back. Ya hear?" Darry said as he climmed out of the cellar and into the storm. Lightening lit up the sky and a loud booming sound quicky followed.

"Storm must be getting closer! Super man better hurry up!" Two-Bit shouted.

The guys nervouslyed eyed the cellardoor as the light turned eerie. The winds picked up with a force even more violent. The cellardoor slammed shut, casting out all light. "Help me with the door! Darry's still out there," Soda shouted nervouly. Two-Bit joined Soda at the door focing it open.

Darry entered the cellar quickly with a girl craddled in her arms. Her brunette were soaking and plastered to her face. "She got hit alright," He said as he layed her out on the cellarfloor. He gently layed her out on the cold, hard floor and grabbed an old rag off of the shelf. He dabbed her head gingerly. The guys gather rounded and watched Darry work. "She alright?" Johnny asked timidly. "Bleeding a bit but still bleeding. Best wait till the storm passes to take her in to the hospital. Got a bit of a cut right here," Darry said as he pointed to the side of her head. He fashioned his leather jacket into a pillow and softly layed her head upon it.

"Do any of you even know who this girl is?" Two-Bit said as it lit up a cigarette.

"I think she's in my art class," Pony Boy said sinking down to the floor.  
"Yeah, that's right." Johnny said peering outside.

"Girls lucky if you ask me," Two-Bit said as he exhaled smoke. "You to dope's just happenin' upon her. Mighta just blown away if you haden't."

"Oh, shut up Two-Bit. I ain't in the mood for your jokes right now." Soda said as he nervously glanced at the door.

The howling of the wind rang shrilly through the air.

"This is it fella's!" Darry yelled as he motioned them to the farthest corner.

The door slammed shut and darkness fell across the room.


	2. Excuse Me Miss

The rhythm of the hospital was steady and constant with the beats of moniters and the echoing of the nurses feet. The lights in the room faintly flickered above as Darry covered his his tired face in his hands. Exaustion hung heavy on his head as he sunk deeper into the stiff hospital chair.

Sodapop came into the room with a cup of coffie in tow. Placing it next to Darry he placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Hey Superman, why don't you catch some sleep? I got the next shift."

Darry sat up straight as his eyes landed upon the girl in the hospital bed. "I don't know Soda, it just don't seem right leaving her here until she wakes up. Ya know?"

"Darry, she won't be alone. I'll be right here. You saved her life for goodness sake. I don't think she'd mind if you got a little shut eye."

He hesitated for a moment before standing up and patting Soda Pop on the back. "I'll be back after awhile."

Soda sank down as he glanced at her resting peacefully. The starch white blankets lay smooth over the curves of her body. Her pale skin reminded Soda of Snowhite and the Seven Dwarves fairytale his parents used to tell him. "A maiden so fair with skin like the snow. Hair black as night. And lips like red roses." Her face had slight bruising but the real damage seemed to be at the side of her head where she was hit. Doctors said she's plum knocked out but she'd come around anytime.

He tried turning his attention an old magazine. He furiously flipped through the pages as if to fight off the temptation of looking at her face again.

"Come on Snow White," He thought, "Wake up for me.."

The nurses periodically shuffled in and out of the room; checking vitals and throwing Soda Pop sympathetic glances. He passed the time by stealing glances and pacing around the room. Time began to play tricks on Soda. He could've swore her body slightly shifted in the stark white hospital bed. He worried what he would actually do when she woke up. How would he even begin to explain how she got here? He promptly sat himself in a chair. He heard a familiar voice in the hallway. "Heard you were babysittin' some unconcious broad." Soda raised his head to meet Dallas Winston's gaze. "Thought I'd see if you wanted to hit up a party at Bucks later."

Dally walked over to the bedside to inspect the girl. His eyes traveled up her body before landing on her face. Soda felt heat rush to his face. He simmered in a mixture of jealousy and protectiveness. He didn't trust the way Dally was looking at her. Good buddy or not, Soda knew how Dally treated his women. If he knew anything about that girl, he knew she deserved better than the likes of Dallas Winston.

"Some cute chick," Dally observed as he reached in his back pocket for a ciggarette.

"Yeah, she got knocked in the head. Darry grabbed her from the middle of the street before the tornado came. We just don't feel right leaving her in here by her lonesome. She should be waking up sometime. Wanna see her home alright."

"You Curtis boy's and your do gooder attitude. Sure are tuff," Dally chuckled. He lit his cigarrete before briskly shoving it into his pocket.

"Ain't no harm in being a gentleman. Greaser or not. My dad would've tanned by hide if I dropped her off like a stack of newspapers or somethin'," Soda mused.

"Alright. Alright. You comeing later or no-"

There was and audible sigh. Their heads whipped towards the girls direction. Her brows furrowed and eyes fluttered as her hands made their way to her head. "Oh god...Wha.."

"Go get the nurse or somethin'," Soda Pop hissed at Dallas.

"Hey, uh, Nurse! I think we got a live one," Dallas said from down the hall.

Soda lept up and slowly made his way towards her bedside. Her eyes were open and looking around wildly.

"Um, Miss.." Soda said softly causing her to jump.

"Who're you? Why in samhill am I here?" She said with her wide eyes fixed intently on Soda Pop.

"My name's Soda Pop. And well, my brother saw you in the streets during the storm. You were all passed out in the road. Musta gotten hit or something. We brought you to the cellar. And than onto the hosptial when it was clear. We wanted to make sure you were alright is all."

Her expression softened as she stared up at Soda Pop. "You guys saved my life huh?"

"Well, my brother Darry's the one that grabbed ya. He's strong. We call him Superman."

"Well, its awful sweet of you to stay here wi-"

A nurse entered the room with a docter in tow. "Scuse me son. You'll have to leave for a while. We need to speak to the patient alone," the nuse said in a firm tone.

"Yes mam, I'll be back after a bit," he said giving the nameless girl an reassuring glance.

He met Dally in the hallway as he lit up another cigarette. "Nurse said I gotta scram for awhile."

"Must've been my good looks that woke her up," Dally said with his natural smug nature.

"I'd stay it's the stench. How many of those have you smoked today?"

"Shut it Curtis," Dally said as he sank down on the bench.

The boys made idle chat for awhile before the doctor and nurse finally vacated the room.

The nurse glanced down at the boys and said,"She needs a bit of rest but you can visit real quick."  
Soda popped his head in the room and said, "You okay to talk a few?"

"Yeah come on in," she said with a shy smile.

"Nurse said you need a bit of rest but I wanted to check up on you before I left. You need anything?"

"Well, if its not too much trouble. They're releasing me at 8 in the morning and my dads away right now. He drives trucks and-"

"Do you want a ride home? It'd really be my pleasure."

"If you wouldn't mind," she said biting her lip.

Soda smiled kindly and said, "I'll see you at 8, right on the dot. I better leave you to rest before that nurse chases me out."

"Alright, Thank you Soda Pop. I really owe you."  
"No thanks needed," He said as he headed for the door.

"Oh and miss?" he said, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you got a name by any chance," Soda said flashing his famous grin.

"Audry Rose Baker. A lot of people call me Rosie," She said with flushed cheeks.

"I'll see you soon, Audry Rose." And with that he was gone.


End file.
